


Art for "Deadly Innocence"

by Art (EosRose)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: wincest_bigbang, Cover Art, Episode: s01e06 Skin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/Art
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art and banner for the fic "Deadly Innocence" by Hunter King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "Deadly Innocence"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Deadly Innocence](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/29726) by Hunter King. 



### Header  
  
---  
  
### Cover


End file.
